Contagious Love
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Lexa is a DJ at Club Polis. Clarke is a college student studying medicine. Nuff said. G!p Lexa. Don't Don't Read.


Contagious Love – Lexa is a DJ at Club Polis, and Clarke is a college student majoring in Medicine. Nuff Said. G!p Lexa. Don't Like Don't Read.

A/N: I do not own The 100 or any of it's characters. All belong to the CW. ©

A/N 2: All chapters are based off songs.

A/N 3: Couples Clexa, Linctavia, & Ranya (I guess that's their ship name lol, Idk)

…

Chapter 1: Lose Control & She's a bitch. (By Missy Elliott)

No One's Pov

Octavia is getting ready to go party, they don't have classes tomorrow. Octavia is in the mirror putting her make-up on. She hears the door shut.

"Is that you Clarke?" Octavia asked putting lipgloss on.

"No, it's Raven." Raven said walking into the bathroom looking sexy.

O turns to look at her. "Wow, you look hot. Where's Clarke?" Octavia asked raising a brow.

"Sulking because of fucking Finn. I told you she wasn't going." Raven said putting on her eyeliner.

"Oh hell no." Octavia said putting her lipgloss back into the tub, and going to Clarke's room.

Raven chuckles, and shakes her head.

Octavia bangs on Clarke's door. "Get up Griffin!" Octavia said yelling from the otherside of the door.

"No. I'm not going out." Clarke groans putting the cover over her head.

Octavia rolls her eyes. "I'll put that picture of you in a duck costume on Instagram if you don't get up." Octavia smirks taking out her phone.

Clarke throws the cover off of her, and opens her door. "You wouldn't." Clarke said with a hard glare.

"I would. Now get dressed, because I'm not missing Ladies get in free. I want a guy to pay for my drink." Octavia said walking away.

Clarke groans. "Fine." Clarke takes a shower and gets ready. She needs to get over Finn.

15 minutes later

Clarke comes out looking hot. Octavia and Raven looks up from their phones and smile.

"Finally. Let's go. Ouch. Griffin, you're on fire." Raven said with a wink.

Clarke smiles. "You two look sexy yourselves. Let's go have fun."

….

At Club Polis

Raven parks her car getting out with Octavia and Clarke.

"Oh my god. It's packed." Raven said groaning as they walk up to the entrance.

"Shit, look at this line." Octavia said looking at the line that wraps around the club.

"Fuck. Well it is Ladies night." Clarke said linking her arm up with Octavia's.

"We need to skip this line." Raven said pulling out her phone to call a friend.

"Who are you calling?" Clarke asked with a raised brow.

"Anya. Her sister is the DJ of this damn club. We're too cute to be waiting out here." Raven said calling Anya.

"Exactly how do you know Anya?" Octavia chuckles at the Latina.

"I met her at the coffee shop down the street." Raven shrugs. She hears a familiar ringtone close by, and it's Anya's. Raven sees her walking with some hot brunette.

"Anya!" Raven yells out to the older woman. Anya sees Raven and goes over to her pulling Lexa with her.

"Anya, I have to get inside the club." Lexa said trying to get out of her sister's grip.

"Shut up." Anya rolls her eyes, and stops in front of Raven.

"Thank god. Can you help us get in?" Raven said whining like a little baby.

Anya laughs. "Raven, I don't know…" Anya teases the young girl.

"Anya. Please." Raven pulls on her arm like a little child wanting candy.

Lexa is checking out Clarke, and Octavia sees it.

Anya rolls her eyes. "What do you say Lexa?" Anya turns to look at her sister.

Lexa chuckles, and looks at all three of them, they all have their bottom lip poked out. Lexa shakes her head.

"Fine, but as long as you. (Pointing at Clarke) dance with me." Lexa said.

"She'll do it. Let's go." Raven said pulling Octavia with her.

"I didn't agree bitch!" Clarke said going after them. Lexa and Anya both chuckle at the girls, but they stop when Semet (The bouncer) stopping the girls from getting in. Anya and Lexa run over to them.

"Look, you fake ass country bammer, Lexa said we can get in! Now move before I remove your balls!" Raven threatens him with a hard glare.

"You ladies need to go to the end of the line." Semet said angrily as he points to the back of the line.

"Yeah!" Some girl said from the line.

"Mind your business you stupid tramp." Raven said angrily. When Raven wants to get or groove on or eat. No one is going to stop her.

Lexa comes up with Anya. "Semet what are you doing?" Lexa asked the older man.

"They're trying to get in Lexa." Semet said crossing his arms.

"I told them they could. Move before I tell my Uncle to take out money out of your paycheck." Lexa said.

"Yes Miss Woods." Semet steps aside. The girl in the line get pissed.

"Hey, we've been waiting for over 30 minutes!" The girl said.

"Too bad bitch." Raven said pushing Semet out of her way and throws up the peace sign. Anya laughs.

"Whoo! Let's party." Octavia said sticking her tongue out at the girl. Clarke follows them inside.

Lexa laughs. "Let's go." Lexa said as she's about to walk in, but the girl in line calls her name.

"Lexa, can you at least let us in?" the girl asked.

Lexa turns to see Ontari, Echo, & Costia from Azgeda town in line. Anya shakes her head because Costia played her sister.

"Sis, that's up too you." Anya said patting Lexa's shoulder and walks into the club.

Lexa sighs. "Fine, but if you three start something you're no longer allowed in the club. Understood?" Lexa said.

"Yes! Thank you!" Echo said pulling Costia, and Ontari with her. They head into the club with Lexa.

"Have fun!" Semet said. Lexa walks up to her station and sees her friend Lincoln at the bar.

"Bout time." Lincoln said giving Lexa her strawberry martini.

"I need it." Lexa said downing the drink. It's going to be a long night.

Lincoln chuckles. "I see." Lincoln pull out a song list. "Here, this is what everybody wanted for tonight." Lincoln said.

Lexa takes the list. "Nice. Keep those drinks coming." Lexa said.

"Will do." Lincoln said going back over to the bar. Lexa sets up her stuff, and puts her headphones on. Lexa speaks.

"What up Polis city?!" Lexa said into the mic.

The crowd cheers in excitement. Clarke and friends clap.

"I'm ya girl DJ Lexa Fresh, and I welcome you guys to Club Polis! Let's get crunk!" Lexa said with a smile.

The crowd cheers louder.

"Let's get it." Lexa said playing Lose control by Missy Elliott.

 _Music makes you lose control, music makes you lose control_

"This is my song." Raven said as the song starts. Clarke & Octavia follows Raven to the dance floor. Lexa is up at her station jamming.

"Uh-oh three hotties in the house doing the damn thing." Lexa said talking about Clarke, Octavia, & Raven. The club forms a circle around them. Anya is partying with her sister.

"Go! Go! Go!" Anya said throwing it up. Raven winks at her, and Anya smiles. Lincoln is at the bar dancing to the music. Lexa laughs at him, he's a big Missy fan.

Ontari smirks at the girls. "I think we should show these girls who we are." Ontari said with a evil smile.

"Damn right." Echo said dancing over to them. They all stand next to each other for a battle. Anya's eyes widen.

"Oh no. They want to battle." Anya said looking over at Lexa.

"Let them." Lexa said mixing the song up to She's a bitch. "Get hype ladies." Lexa said.

Echo and her friends go first. Ontari gets in the middle of dance for floor and bends over to shake it. Raven rolls her eyes. Costia pops, lock and drops it. Echo bankhead bounces it. Clarke goes up, and does the nae nae. Raven and Octavia cheers her on.

"Go Clarke!" Lexa said as she dances.

Octavia and Raven both drop it like it's hot. Lincoln sees this and he has to join in.

Lincoln gets from behind the bar, and slides in with Octavia and her friends.

"Go big brother!" Lexa said getting crunk.

Octavia is behind Lincoln grinding up behind him, and Clarke is in front of him, and of course Raven is dancing with Anya. Echo and her friends rolls their eyes. Lexa hands her headphones to Nyko, and he mixes it. Lexa heads to the dance floor. She finds Clarke and grinds up on her. Costia's eyes widen. All three of them smirk. All three of them bends over and shake their asses to Woods sibling's fronts. All three Woods siblings grind into the Arkadian girls.

Clarke, Octavia, & Raven all three Harlem shake it, and step closer to Echo and her friends, and blows powder into their faces.

"Ooooohhhhh!" The crowd said. Lexa high fives Anya and Lincoln.

"Holy shit! Go ladies!" Nyko said as he gets down to the music. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and dances upon her.

Lexa puts her hand on Clarke's ass, and breaks it down with the blonde. Octavia is dancing sexily with Lincoln while Raven is doing the same with Anya. Echo and her friends walk away.

The girls goes over to the bar. Penn walks up to them.

"Here you go." Penn said with a smile.

Penn gives Lexa and Clarke two Pineapple Margaritas, and Clarke downs it. She asks for another one, and downs it. Lexa is surprised at Clarke.

"She's a bitch!" The crowd sings along with the song. Lincoln goes back over to the bar with Octavia giving her a drink.

"Whew! Thank you." Octavia said drinking her sex on the beach.

Lincoln laughs at the girl. "What's your name?" Lincoln asked cleaning some glasses.

"Octavia Blake. You?" Octavia asked licking her lips.

"Lincoln Woods. Anya & Lexa are my sisters." Lincoln said holding his hand out.

"You can dance Lincoln." Octavia said shaking his hand.

"Hey, when Missy Elliott comes on, I can get down." Lincoln winks at Octavia.

Octavia chuckles at him. "So, wanna hang out some time?" The younger Blake asked.

"I should be asking you that, but sure. I'll text you." Lincoln said writing his number on Octavia's hand. Lincoln leans over and kisses her cheek.

Octavia damn near falls out of her seat. "Thanks Lincoln." Octavia downs her drink and heads back to the dance floor.

Raven is flirting with Anya over at the VIP Lounge and Clarke is with Lexa.

Clarke is drunk as hell. "Hmm, you're so strong." Clarke said running her hands up and down Lexa's arms.

Lexa chuckles. "You're drunk Clarke." Lexa said wrapping her arm around her.

"You're so sexy." Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck. She kisses close to Lexa's lips. Lexa has her drink in her hand as she and Clarke continue to flirt. Clarke hears some moaning sounds, and turns to see Anya kissing on Raven's neck.

"Looks like Anya found Raven's spot." Lexa laughs.

"How bout you find mine?" Clarke said taking Lexa's free hand and puts it on her ass.

Lexa was about to kiss Clarke until she heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell?!" A girl yells stopping Lexa from kissing the blonde.

Lexa groans. "What is it Costia?" Lexa asked in annoyance.

"So,is this what you do?" Costia asked angrily. Clarke turns to see Costia standing there.

"Baby, who's this?" Clarke slurs hiding her face into Lexa's neck.

Lexa chuckles at the term of endearment. Clarke is fucked up and Lexa knows Clarke is doing this so Costia can go away. "This is Costia, and she's old news." Lexa said rolling her eyes.

"Old news? And this bitch is your new whore?" Costa spits. That angered Clarke.

"Excuse me? You don't even know me." Clarke said angrily. How dare she?

"Hmm, I know you're just one time thing. You guys aren't even dating." Costia smirks.

"Yes we are." Clarke said blurts out. Lexa's eyes widen.

Costia chuckles. "Prove it." Costia said with an attitude.

Clarke turns and kisses Lexa on the lips, and Lexa moans into the kiss smacking Clarke's ass. Raven and Octavia's eyes widen at what their best friend is doing.

Clarke pulls away from the kiss, and turns to see Costia pissed off.

"See, told you." Clarke licks her lips.

Costia chuckles and punches Clarke right in the face. Lexa's eyes widen. Clarke holds her face.

"Shit! Clarke you okay?" Lexa asked checking on the blonde. Raven's blood boils.

"Oh hell no!" Raven yells fixing her dress, and runs over to tackle Costia. Raven starts fighting the brunette. Echo and Ontari sees this and they run over to help her. Echo grabs Raven by the hair, and Raven slaps her.

"It took me two hours to do my hair bitch." Raven said as she and Echo start to fight. Octavia takes her heels off tossing them to Lincoln and she runs over and starts to fight Ontari. Clarke and Costia both get up to fight each other. The crowd has their phones out recording the whole thing.

Lexa gets in between Clarke and Costia breaking them up. Clarke has a busted lip, while Costia has a busted eye, and her nose is broken. Echo has a mark on her head, and a busted lip, while Ontari has a bloody nose.

"That's enough!" Lexa yells angrily. Clarke tries to attack Costia again, but Lexa holds her back.

"Stop it Clarke!" Lexa said pulling her to the back.

"You fucked with the wrong blonde bitch!" Clarke said as she's getting pulled back from Costia.

Lincoln has Octavia in his arms, while Anya tries to calm Raven down, but Raven wasn't going.

"That's enough Raven!" Anya said pulling her away.

"Let me finish her! Mortal Kombat Style!" Raven said angrily trying to get out of Anya's grip.

"Shut it Reyes." Anya said trying to calm the Latina down. Raven has a temper.

"Let's go Octavia!" Lincoln said throwing Octavia over his shoulder.

"That's how we do it in Arkadia Bitches!" Octavia yells as Lincoln takes her outside. Semet kicks Costia, and her friends out of the club, and of course the police came.

Lexa comes out from the back with Clarke and sees the police in the club.

"Shit." Lexa said helping the blonde find her heels. Lexa finds them, and hands them to Clarke.

"Lexa Woods. We meet again." Officer Cage Wallace said taking out his notepad.

"Really?" Lexa asked rolling her eyes. She can't stand this dude, he's been giving her a hard time ever since she started working at the club.

"A fight just happened." Cage said looking at Lexa.

Lexa growls in annoyance. "I got to get her home. Talk to Semet." Lexa said walking away from Cage. Clarke could hardly walk. Lexa picks her up bridal style, and Clarke hids her face into her neck.

Anya spots her sister. "I'm taking Raven over to my house, and Lincoln is taking Octavia to his." Anya said.

"Tell him to use protection." Lexa said with a smirk.

"You know you better use it." Anya warns Lexa as she smacks her head.

Lexa scoffs. "I always use it." Lexa said putting Clarke in her car.

"Yeah right. I'll see you in the morning." Anya said heading over to her car. "Don't you throw up in my car Reyes!" Anya yells at the brunette.

Lexa shakes her head, and drives away. "Where do you live, Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"I don't want to go home. Take me to yours." Clarke said locking her and Lexa's fingers together.

Lexa sighs. "Okay." Lexa said driving to her place.

…..

With Clexa

Lexa reaches her apartment, and helps the blonde out of the car. Lexa opens her door, and places Clarke on the couch.

"You need anything?" Lexa asked locking her front door.

Clarke gets up and stumbles over to Lexa. "Yeah, you." Clarke pulls Lexa in for a kiss, and they instantly get into the groove of things.

Lexa picks Clarke up, Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa's waist. Lexa kicks her bedroom door open, and lays Clarke's down on her bed gently. Clarke slides her dress off along with her panties, leaving her completely naked. Lexa gulps looking down at the naked blonde in front of her.

Lexa strips out of her clothes leaving her in her boxers. Lexa climbs on top of Clarke and kisses her neck.

"Lexa." Clarke moans when the brunette bites her neck.

Lexa takes her tongue and licks from Clarke's neck all the way up to her lips. Clarke hot wet center bumps Lexa hard dick.

"I think you should take those off." Clarke said pulling on Lexa's boxers. Lexa nods and takes her boxers off making her hard dick flop out hitting Clarke's wet center.

"Shit." Lexa said feeling wetness on her dick. Clarke was hella wet. Like wetter than a tropical rain forest.

Clarke reaches down and grabs Lexa's cock and guides it towards her entrance. Lexa pushes in and they both moan.

"Wow." Clarke whispers in awe as she loves the feeling of being filled up. Lexa was about to move, but she stops.

"Wait, are you sure about this? I'm getting a condom." Lexa said as she reaches over to get a rubber.

"No, you're already in. Just do it." Clarke said desperately.

Lexa nods, and begins to move inside of Clarke.

"Oh baby." Clarke moans loudly.

Lexa keeps thrusting inside of the blonde hitting her spot over and over again.

"You're so tight." Lexa said leaning down to kiss Clarke's neck.

Clarke moans. "You fill me up so fucking good!" Clarke said biting her lip.

"Shit." Lexa grunts as she places both hands on both sides of Clarke's head, and begins to move faster.

"Fuck Yes! Clarke said warping her arms onto Lexa's arms as the brunette continues to fuck her.

"You feel so fucking good Clarke." Lexa said as she thrusts harder into Clarke.

Clarke moans loudly. "YES! YES! It feels so fucking good!" Clarke screams.

Clarke opens her legs wider so Lexa, can go deeper. Lexa eyes rolls to the back of her head.

"Oh fuck!" Lexa yells as she feels her cock go deeper into the blonde. Clarke eyes rolls to the back of her head. Clarke's pussy tightens around Lexa's dick.

"I'm cumming baby." Clarke scratches Lexa's back with her nails.

"Me too. Fuck yes." Lexa grips Clarke's legs and goes harder.

"Lexa!" Clarke yells as she cums all over Lexa's dick. "Oh fuck!" The blonde cries out.

"Clarke!" Lexa yells cumming inside of Clarke. Lexa smiles as falls on top of Clarke (Gently). Lexa hides her face into the blondes neck as they both breathe heavily.

"You okay?" Lexa asked after catching her breath. Clarke sighs.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Clarke said with a dreamy smile. She's never had sex like that before, and it felt good.

"Night Clarke." Lexa said falling asleep on top of Clarke with her dick still inside of the blonde.

"Night." Clarke knocks out right after that.

…

End of this chapter. Hope you guys like it. How was the sex scene? Who loves Raven? I'm going to be writing like 2 more Clexa stories. I'm working on Everything is Everything. That should be up by Saturday, and Down Bottom and Zig Zag will be up as well. I'm working hard on my stories guys just bear with me. I hope you guys still love my stories. I did the dance scene the best I could. This is something different, and I hope you guys will enjoy this. Till next time.


End file.
